Gara gara di tabrak
by Faris Shika Nara
Summary: Hinata di tabrak oleh orang ya di cintainya.. apa yang terjadi..? baca aja sendiri.. HAPPY ENDING
1. Chapter 1

Namikaze Naruto, itulah namaku.

Aku adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Namikaze.

Umurku 19 tahun, kurasa sudah cukup perkenalanku.

Dislameir: naruto punya masashi kishimoto

ceritanya asli punyaku

Pairing : Naruhina

Au, gaje ,ooc, abal,garing

Normal pov

Seorang pemuda berambut blonde dengan mata sebiru langit turun dari mobilnya.

Kerumunan pasang mata pun tak lupa untuk melihatnya.

Siapa sih yang tak tertarik dengan pemuda yang mempunyai wajah tampan,

badan tegap, tubuh atletis rambut kuning, mata yang sebiru lautan dan yang paling penting dia adalah pewaris tunggal dari pemilik perusaha'an Namikaze Corp. Tapi tidak untuk gadis berambut Indigo dengan mata lavender tersebut. Menurutnya pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang ceria , murah senyum dan ramah.

Hinata Pov

Pagi ini seperti biasa aku pergi untuk kuliah demi mengejar cita-citaku sebagai seorang guru. Menurutku Guru adalah suatu pekerja'an yg mulia, itu menurutku. menurutmu?

Sekarang aku berada di UK ( Universitas Konoha ) salah satu universitas terbaik di jepang.

Oh iya, aku lupa mengenalkan namaku sendiri. namaku adalah Hyuga , Hinata Hyuga.

Hari ini kulihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning seperti duren dan mata biru secerah langit dan sedalam lautan.

Namikaze Naruto dia adalah pemuda yang membuatku seperti ini.

seperti ini apa maksudnya?

Ya seperti ini, Baju kotor karna debu, rambut kotor dan semuanya kotor.

Kok bisa...?

flassback On

Pagi ini aku pergi untuk kuliah. Seperti biasa, aku naik sepeda untuk sampai di Kampus

Di tengah jalan aku melihat Namikaze Naruto sedang Berngkat dengan mengendarai mobilnya. Mobil dengan atap terbuka, sehingga dapat aku lihat wajahnya yang err..Tampan. Lama kupandang wajahnya yang secerah mentari pagi, sampai mata biru yang sedalam lautan itu balik menatapku. DEG..DEG..DEG.. Itulah detak jantungku yang telah memompa darahku dengan cepatnya. Aku tak tau mengapa dan kenapa. mungkin karna aku menyukainya itulah mengapa dan karna aku jatuh cinta denganya itulah kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Kualihkan pandanganku darinya , matanya seperti memiliki kekuatan Genjutsu yang dapat membuatku terjebak ke dalam Iris biru langitnya.

Brukk... itulah suara yang kudengar setelah ku palingkan mataku darinya. ya... aku baru saja terjatuh dari sepedaku karena telah menabrak lampu penerang jalanan yang membuatku terjaruh di jalan dan membuat rambutku basah karna masuk kedalam kubangan air di jalan. Jangan salahkan rambutku yang panjang salahkanlah Naruto , Namikaze Naruto.

flassback End

STILL HINATA POV

Setelah aku puas memandangya, aku pergi ke toilet sebelum masuk ke ruangan tempatku mencari ilmu. Untuk sekedar membersihkan bajuku yg kotor dan lainya.

kulangkahkan kakiku untuk pergi masuk ke dalam ruangan kampus dengan menunduk, kenapa menunduk ..? Itu karna aku adalah seorang Pemalu dan itu sudah cukup untuk memberi alasan.

Normal Pov

Seorang Pemuda berambut kuning sedang berjalan di koridor dengan asyik memainkan sebuah smartphone di tanganya.

Adduhh... itulah suara yang terdengar setelah ia merasa telah menabrak seseorang.

Ma..ma'af aku ti..tidak sengaja g..gomen . Terdengar suara memohon ma'af dari se'orang gadis yang tak lain adalah Hinata.

Tak apa .. aku juga minta ma'af telah menabrakmu. Di ulurkan tanganya kepada si gadis tersebut, di maksudkan untuk membantu berdiri. "Hei ayo berdirilah, aku kan sudah minta ma'af..! ucap pemuda tersebut yng tak lain lagi adalah Namikaze Naruto.

Di raihnya tangan tersebut dan langsung berdiri tak lupa dengan wajah yang masih menunduk dan mulut yang masih bungkam. Entah kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu untuk membalas kata dari pemuda tersebut dan untuk sekedar berterima kasih.

Hei kenapa wajahmu merah ? kenapa bajumu kotor ? kenapa rambutmu basah ? kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanya'anku ? apakah sebegitu menyeramkankah wajahku untuk sekedar kau lihat ? dan rentetan pertanya'an pun di lontarkan pemuda tersebut. Setelah menunggu dan tak ada jawaban, akhirnya pemuda itu pun sadar .

Baiklah aku minta ma'af karna aku lupa memperkenalkan diri sebelumnya. Namaku adalah Naruto Namikaze siapa namamu?

Entah dapat kekuatan dari mana gadis itu pun menjawab "m..ma'af na..namaku Hinata.. Hinata Hyuga. Dan merekapun saling bertatapan.

NARUTO POV

Cantik sekali.. Sorot matanya yang membuat semua orang nyaman dan hangat .

Kami-Sama kenapa ada malaikat di sini. "dalam hati naruto"

NORMAL POV

Tanpa sadar,merekapun saling bertatapan lumayan lama .

Sampai akhirnya Hinata tak kuat untuk berlama-lama saling menatap.

seperti biasa dia langsung menunduk dan wajahnya memerah dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih diam di tempat tanpa kata dan masuk ke ruang belajar / kampus .

TBC

ini fict pertama saya di sini

mohon ma'af kalo masih banyak salah karna saya kan cuma lulusan Smp

jadi ya cuma begini aja cerita saya .


	2. Chapter 2

Selamat datang di Chapter2

summary nya kemaren salah lagi , **Gomen **salah ketik..

wkwkwkwkwk# readaers ngamuk mana lanjutanya ..wkwkwkwkwk Sambil bawa **KUNAI 15 BIJI **di lemparin ke AUTHOR

oke langsung aja ke **TKP**

Disclaimer : **MASHASHI KISHIMOTO**

CERITA : **GUE LAH SIAPA LAGI **

**WARNING : **AU,TYPO , OOC ,ABAL,GAJE, GARING

**PAIRING : **NARUHINA

Gara Gara ditabrak

**Chapter 2**

**NARUTO POV**

Aku pulang ...

ku langkahkan kakiku pergi masuk kedalam kamar , kulempar tasku di atas ranjang langsung saja aku pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menghilangkan bau serta keringat di badan. Setelah selesai mandi aku turun ke bawah untuk makan bersama keluargaku

NORMAL POV

Pemuda bersurai blonde turun untuk makan bersama sadar dia selalu senyum senyum sendiri memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi sa'at bertemu dengan gadis bersurai Indigo yg menurutnya Malaikat tersebut.

Naruc- han ada apa denganmu apa kau sakit...?pertanya'an itu terlontar dari sang ayah yang sedari tadi memperhatikanya .. Wajarlah jika kau melihat anakmu senyum2 sendiri ..tanpa ada alasan yang ia tahu.

A..apa Tou-san ..? tou-san tanya apa..?tanya naruto yang tak mendengar pertanya'an ayahnya tersebut.

Apa kamu sakit naru-chan ..? kenapa dari tadi kau senyum sendiri..?

apa kamu sakit? tanya sang ayah.

Apa maksut tou-san aku tidak gila! aku hanya sedang memikrkan seseorang ..

Apa dia cantik Naru-chan? tanya seorang Wanita berambut merah yg sudah iut duduk untuk mendengarkan cerita dari sang anak .

k..kata siapa siapa dia Perempuan.

sudahlah aku lapar kita makan saja!

jawab naruto yang takut nanti akan di tanya yang aneh aneh sama ayah dan ibunya. Merakupun langsung makan, karna memanf lapar dan tak mau berdebat pertanya'an dengan anaknya tersebut.

**SKIP TIME**

**08****DI KAMAR HINATA **

Terlihat seorang gadis yang berkutat dengan sebuah buku berwarna Lavender dan sebuah bolpen. Seperti biasa sebelum tidur dia selalu menuliskan kata kata tentang apa yang terjadi di hidupnya hari ini .

Ingin tau apa yang di tulis ..?

oke ayo kita intip sejenak apa yang di pikirkanya.

**HINATA POV**

**Dear diary ..**

**Hari ini aku sangat bahagia**

**kau tau kenapa ? karna hari ini Naruto-kun berbica denganku ,dia juga bertanya siapa namaku.**

**walau hari ini sesungguhnya sangat menyebalkan karna aku jatuh dari sepedaku. Dan aku sungguh bahagia karna naruto -kun mengajakku pergi Kencan. Baiklah itu bukan sebuah kencan ,dia mengajakku sebagai perminta'an ma'af karna telah menabrakku.**

tapi kapan dia mengajakmu pergi kencan dan di mana dia mengajakmu..?

mau tau ..?

ayo kita pergi ke TKP

Flassback **ON**

Normal POV

Hei tunggu aku Hinata..?

naruto berlari mengejar Hinata yang tengah berjalan di koridor .

setelah sampai di samping hinata ."Hinata ..? tanya naruto.

yang di tanya pun langsung menoleh." A..appa Na..Namikaze San..?

bukan Hinata kalo tidak Gagap dan Gugup iya kan .

#Author di **JYUUKEN sama Hinata ..**

**back to the story**

ah tidak usah se formal itu panggil saja aku naruto oke?

jawab naruto sambil melihatkan senyum yang seindah mentari di pagi hari .

Hinata yang melihatya pun langsung merona. Dan hanya bisa bilang

" **H..Hai. Na..na..narutto-kun! **dan menunduk lagi.

"**Hei apa kau sakit ? **tanya naruto **Kenapa wajahmu merah ..? apa kau demam? **sambil meletakkan punggung telapak tanganya di dahi Hinata

Hinata pun hanya bisa diam di tempat sambil mengatur nafas taku akan tiba tiba pingsan, keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya , jantungnya serasa ingin keluar .

**"Hei Hinata , apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ? **tanya naruto

**"kurasa ti..tiddak Na..Naruto -kun.. **Jawab Hinata singkat padat dan berisi.

**Kenapa bajumu kotor dan rambutmu Basah?** tanya naruto lagi

**" a ano eto aku habis ja jatuh dari sepeda.**jawab hinata

**"oh jatuh dari sepeda" .. **

Yang ditanya hanya bisa mengangguk dan bilang **"umm" **dan mengangguk

"**Oh yang jatuh dari sepeda tadi pagi itu kamu? T**anya naruto

**Naruto-kun tau dari mana kalo aku jatuh tadi pagi? **

Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu jatuh tadi pagi. jadi ya tau! **terang naruto.**

**kamu tidak apa ap a..? jatuh dari sepeda ..?**

**dan obrolan panjang pun di mulai.**

**AUTHOR MALES NULIS**

**JADI WAKTUNYA SKIP TIME**

NORMAL POV

Waktu kuliah pun habis untuk hari ini ,waktunya bagi para mahasiswa untuk segera pulang ,istirahat dan jalan jalan .

Untuk hinata setelah Kuliah adalah waktunya untuk pulang .

karna harus mengurusi sang ayah yang sudah tua dan adiknya Hanabi yg masih menduduki bangku SMP sementara kakaknya Neji Sibuk untuk bekerja.

Tapi sayang sepedanya rusak banya Meletus akibat jatuh tadi pagi

jadi dia harus menuntun sepedanya yang rusak sampai di rumah .Dan pasti akan membuatnya terlambat untuk pulang.

Namun takdir berkata lain . Seorang pemudaBerambut kuning yg melihatnya pun tidak tega , melihat malaikat yang di temuinya tadi pagi berjalan sendirian sambil membawa sepedanya yang rusak .

Pemuda itu pun menghampirinya ...

Hinata ...? apa kau butuh tumpangan .?

tidak terima kkasih na naruto-kun, nanti merepotkanmu!

tidak usah malu Hinat a..

narutopun langsung menyeret hinata masuk kedalam mobil . Setelah itu giliran sepedanya yang di angkat di taruh di belakang mobil .

Hinata Hanya **"Pasrah"** saja ...

Karna sa'at ini dia seperti lagi melayang terbang ...

Hinata ..? dimana rumahmu biar aku antar ..?

Hinata pun sadar dari lamunanya . Di lihat dari wajahnya yang memerah pasti detak jantungnya sekarang mungkin seperti memberi isyarat bahwa waktunya berperang akan di mulai.

**back to the story**

ano naruto-kun ..emm apa tidak merepotkanmu..? tanya hinata sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya.

"Tidak masalah .. siapa yang repot kalau mengantarkan Malaikat yang cantik dan manis,seperti kamu.." jawab naruto sambil melihatkan cengiran khasnya.

kalau hinata sekarang pasti lagi memohon kepada tuhan agar tidak pingsan, karna mendengar gombalan maut naruto.

Baiklah .. rumahku ada di mension Hyuga

setelah sampai di depat gerbang mereka pun turun .

Tidak mampir dulu naruto-kun?

Tidak usah terimakasih Hinat a..

tapi apa aku boleh minta sesuatu Hinata ?

apa naruto-kun?

besok Kan hari minggu apa kau mau menemaniku pergi ke Taman Kota ..?

sebagai tanda minta ma'afku padamu..!

ummm..!

kalau tidak bisa tidak apa apa kok aku tidak memaksa .!

baiklah naruto-kun.. tapi jemput aku jam 9 ya..?

baiklah..! jawab naruto ..

sambil melihatkan cengiran khasnya.

Dan hanya di balas senyuman Hinata

yang membuat naruto mimisan 1 ember .

oke baiklah itu keterlaluan .

setelah berpamitan, Hinata pun masuk sambil loncat loncat kegirangan . Yang membuat Hanabi jadi sweatdrop ...

Flassback **END**

**JAM 07.00 DI KEDIAMAN HYUGA**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Oke

kurasa segini dulu ceritanya

mohin ma'af kalau ceritanya membosankan . saya kan cuma lulusan **SMP **jadi mohon ma'af kalo ceritanya pasaran .

tapi saya mohon minta repiuw nya ..

hwheheeh


	3. Chapter 3

**Assalaamualaikum**

Ketemu lagi dengan saya

Terima kasih atas segala bentuk Review yang anda berikan .Saya sungguh sangat amat berterima kasih Kepada Anda.

Oke lanhsung saja gak pake kuah.**#plakk lo kira baso**

Oke Back to the **Story**

Disclaimer : ©**Mashashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : **Naruhina**

Cerita : **Asli punya Faris**

Warning : **AU, OOC, ABAL, TYPO, AMBURADUL**

**OKE **Langsung aja **Cekidot #plakk#**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**Action**

**Hinata Pov**

Aku berdiri menatap perempuan berambut panjang, memakai baju berwarna Putih gading , memakai celana berwarna yang senada dengan bajunya namun agak lebih gelap, dan tak lupa kulihat ada seperti penjepit rambut berwarna biru di rambutnya "Apakah ini aku, ini memang aku, kau cantik sekali malam ini" aku berbicara dengan diriku sendiri yang ada di dalam cermin." Baiklah waktunya menunggu naruto-kun datang.

**Normal Pov**

"kaa-san, apa aku kelihatan ganteng? bagaimana Kaa-san? " Pertanya'an itu terlontar dari mulut pemuda yang di tujukan kepada ibunya.

"Naru-chan mau kencan sama siapa?" tanya si ibu

"aku mau jalan sama temanku" balasnya

" jadi bagaimana penampilanku Kaa-san?

" Anak mama memang tampan.! Baiklah cepat pergi kau tak mau malaikatmu menunggu lama di depan rumah kan..?

" Baik Kaa-san aku pergi dulu..!

**Naruto Pov**

Baiklah pasti Hinata kaget melihatku. Malam ini aku Pakai motor saja, biar Hinata Bisa meluk tubuhku ini. Yosh..Waktunya pergi menjemput Malaikatku.

**Author pov**

Terlihat dari kejauhan tampak seorang pemuda baersurai blonde sedang mengendarai sebuah motor, tak lupa senyum yang secerah mentari terlihat dari wajahnya. Setelah beberapa menit melintasi jalanan dengan motornya ,dia pun berhenti di sebuah mension yang seperinya milik seorang Hyuga . Beberapa kata keluar dari mulut sang pemuda yang sepertinya terdengar kata meminta izin . Tentu saja ,Ingin membawa anak orang harus minta izin kepada orang tuanya .

setelah berhasil meminta izin, sang pemuda pun menyuruh malaikatnya untuk duduk di belakang sang pemuda. Terlihat malaikat berambut indigo itu malu malu , rona merah selalu saja ada di setiap dia dekat dengan pemuda tersebut.

**Normal Pov**

**" **Yosh.. apa kau sudah siap Hinata..? tanya sang pemuda . Hintapun hanya membalas dengan kata "H..Hai Naruto-kun" .Dengusan Kecil keluar dari mulut sang pemuda

" Ke..kenapa Naruto-kun" tanya Hinata yang sepertinya agak bingung karna mendengar dengusan Naruto. "Katanya sudah siap kenapa kau tidak pegangan..? Tanya Naruto. "A..ano Naruto-kun aku kan sudah pegangan" Mendengar jawaban Hinata , Naruto pun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Tangan kiri Hinata berpegangan pada sebuah besi yang terdapat di belakang jok motor. Naruto pun hanya mendengus kesal dan hanya bisa berkata " Baiklah , ayo berangkat"

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, suara jeritan dari seorang Gadis yang sedang di atas motor "Kyaaaaa..." jeritan keluar karna rasa kaget yang di timbulkan karna Motor yang di kendarainya melaju dengan kencang.

Karna takut jatuh, sontak Hinata langsung saja memeluk pinggang naruto dengan erat .

Naruto yang merasa ada sepasang tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya, hanya bisa terkekeh dan melajukan motornya.

Setelah sampai di "Taman Kota Konoha" naruto langsung memakirkan motornya.

Merekapun memutuskan untuk berjalan di area taman. Beberapa sa'at pun berlalu, tak terasa mereka hampir setengah jam berjalan dan mengobrol. akhirnya merekapun berhenti sejenak untuk beristirahat. Terlihat lalu lalang orang yang bejalan bergandengan tangan dengan keluarga dan pacarnya.

"Hinata " suara panggilan naruto akhirnya memecah kesunyian di antara mereka berdua,"Apa kau haus" ? Hinata hanya bisa menganggukan kepala dan tersenyum. Bailah kalau begitu kita cari minuman dulu. Naruto langsung saja menarik lengan Hinata dan membawanya di Cafe. Merekapun duduk berdampingandi sebuah kursi yang sengaja didesain untuk membuat pasangan / keluarga merasa lebih hangat. setelah memesan minuman kepada pelayan. Keheningan muncul diantara mereka berdua. Kedatangan pelayan yang membawa minuman yang di taruh di atas meja pun tak bisa mengusir Keheningan tersebut.

Setelah selasai meneguk minuman, mereka pun hanya diam di dalam kesunyian mereke sendiri. Hingga rasa hangat terasa di kedua tangan Hinata.

"Hinata" suara naruto memecah, membelah dan menghancurkan kesunyian di antara mereka ." Hinata, aku tau kalau aku mengenalmu hanya baru 2 hari, tapi aku tidak kuat,kalau harus menahan rasa aneh yang ada di dadaku dan aku harap dengan mengatakannya bisa membuat hatiku terasa lebih tenang.!

" apa na..naruto-kun..?Hinata yang merasa ada sesuatu yang serius yang akan di katakan Naruto,Hinata pun langsung memberanikan diri untuk menatap kedua mata biru naruto, meskipun Tubuh HInata rasanya sudah tak kuat untuk sadar dan merengek meminta untuk pingsan . Tapi Kemauan Hinata melebihi Tubuh hinata yang telah berkompromi mengajak dan mebujuknya agar pingsan.

"Hinata Aishiteru"

"a..apa kau bilang Na..naruto-kun..? " tanya Hinata yang tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Aishiteru Hinata ,apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku..?

Mata Hinata Langsung berkaca kaca karna Hari ini menit ini Cintanya telah tebalas. Tak lagi bertepuk sebelah tangan. "Jadi Hinata apakah kau ma-" Kata kata naruto terpotong kala Hinata memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. " Aku mau Naruto-kun..Aishiteru yo.." setelah beberapa sa'at mereka akhirnya mengakhiri pelukanya, Hinata menunduk malu dan bahagia rona merah terlihat di kedua sisi pipinya. Tangan Naruto di letakkan di Dagu Hinata dan mengangkatnya ke atas untuk melihat wajah cantik nan manis yang seperti malaikat .

Entah ada magnet atau apa di antara mereka, membuat wajahnya begitu dekat hingga akhirnya hidung mereka bersentuhan , merasa tau apa yang akan dilakukan oleh naruto Hinata langsung memejamkan matanya..

**CUP**

Akhirnya pagutan hangat terjadi , pagutan yang muncul karna rasa sayang di antara mereka berdua.

**Pulang**

Setelah sampai di depan gerbang pintu HYUGA, naruto segera untuk pamit pulang.

" Hime sebelum pulang aku minta ci-"

**CUP**

Kata kata naruto terpotong karena suatu kecupan singkat mendarat di pipinya.

**End**

**Owari**

**akhirnya selesai juga ni fick pertama aku **

**bagaimana menurut kalian ...?**

**apa bagus ..?**

**apa jelek..?**

**apa norak ..?**

**ngebosenin..?**

**pasaran..?**

**oke terserah apa kata kalian nanti. Segala bentuk komentar masukan akan saya terima...**

**saya kan baru disini ...**

**masih banyak perlu belajar. Jadi masih banyak kesalahan . **

**jadi mohon bantuanya Senpai..**

**jangan lupa Repiuw oke #** plakk**#**


End file.
